


Too Many Flamingos

by a1_kitkat



Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys In Love, Costume Kink, Established Relationship, Flamingle, Flirting, M/M, Malex, Mostly talking, and kissing, sorry no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Michael has always been supportive of Alex's Flamingo love, sometimes he goes a little overboard. Alex finally calls him out on it.PROMPT USED - COSTUME
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947391
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	Too Many Flamingos

Alex was standing in the middle of the kitchen, staring in mild fascination at the curtains which had appeared in the window since he’d gone to sleep last night. He’d been complaining for months that he needed to get new ones, having still been using the ones that had been there when he moved in and while he appreciated Michael’s thoughtfulness, he would’ve liked to be consulted first.

He was almost afraid to touch them, fearing he’d rip them off the curtain rod when he heard the proud voice in his ear ask if he liked them.

Alex didn’t turn around but he felt Michael’s arms slide around his waist, the familiar press of his lips against Alex’s neck and he found himself surrendering into his embrace.

“Do you?” Michael whispered. “Do you _really_ love them?”

“They’re very… pink,” Alex replied.

“They have to be… it’s the color of most flamingos.”

He held back a sigh. He loved Michael’s enthusiasm for Alex’s love of the animal but he was beginning to wonder just how far was too far? Oh, he wasn’t going to complain when Michael put the costume on for him but did they really need every single thing they owned to be decorated with them?

“I… It’s the thought that counts, right?” Alex replied.

“Oh Man, you hate them,” Michael realized.

“No, not _hate_ per say… I, uh, just don’t think they’re a great match for the kitchen is all…”

“I could move them to the bathroom?”

Alex turned in Michael’s embrace and wrapped his arms around his neck, gazing deep into his eyes. Before he could speak, he leaned closer and kissed him.

“I love that you’re making such an effort,” he explained. “But it’s really not necessary… to have flamingos on _everything_ in the house.”

“Why would you _say_ that?” Michael gasped in mock horror. 

“Michael, you stuck tiny flamingo stickers to every individual key on my keyboard.”

“I… was bored?”

“You put a flamingo air freshener in my car.”

“It was cute.”

“You keep putting a flamingo quilt on my bed.”

“It’s soft and fluffy.”

Alex sighed as he leaned into Michael and pressed their foreheads together. He slid one hand from Michael’s neck up into his hair, twirling his curls around his fingers. Michael closed his eyes and just Alex do as he pleased.

“I love _you_ , Michael,” Alex said. “You don’t have to keep showering me with these little gifts and tokens to keep me interested, okay?”

“I like keeping you on your toes, seeing how long it takes you to find these things I hide all over the house. It took you a month before you found the photo frame… and even then, you only noticed because it had a photo of Max in it.”

“Yeah, Max wearing a flamingo hat on his head…” Alex paused. “What did you do with that photo by the way?”

“I gave it to Liz for blackmail purposes.”

“Michael, I appreciate your thoughtfulness but if you keep it up… maybe the sentiment will lose its value…”

“But I need them for dramatic effect… So, no matter where we are, I can point and say ‘you wanna flam-’”

Alex silenced him with a kiss, his tongue sliding deep into Michael’s mouth as his fingers tugged at his curls… kissing the rest of his sentence right out of his mind as he pulled Alex to him and they lost themselves in their kiss.

Eyes closed, bodies pressed close together, kisses growing more intense as Michael lifted Alex off his feet and placed him upon the kitchen table, lips still joined as Alex’s hands began to unbutton Michael’s shirt, revealing a flamingo shirt underneath.

Alex immediately burst out laughing, shaking his head in utter disbelief. He reached out and gently traced the image with his finger before looking into Michael’s eyes.

“You really don’t do things by halves, do you?” Alex asked him.

“You hate it too, right?” Michael replied.

Alex sighed but he shook his head.

“No, I don’t _hate_ it, I love it on you,” he explained. “I love that you go all out on this… this _thing_ that’s ours but… You seem to have really… upped your game since…”

“Since I found out you told Forrest about your Flamingo love?”

“In all fairness, he knew before you did…”

“Alex-”

“It’s not a competition, Michael. I love _you_ , I’m _your_ flamingo… not his. So… you can… tone it down, just a little, okay?”

Michael reached into his back pocket and pulled out a single condom, the packaging with an image of a flamingo. 

“Does that include this?” Michael asked with a smirk.

Alex reached over and closed his fist over the condom. He leaned forward, nuzzled his face into Michael’s neck and kissed his skin. Teasing him with his tongue and making Michael moan.

“Do I even want to know where you found that?” Alex asked him.

“I used my creative ingenuity,” Michael replied. 

“Did you… really?” Alex teased, scraping his teeth along Michael’s skin.

“No, I found them in a novelty store.”

“Sounds very safe…”

“It’s not like either of us can get pregnant.”

“Good point,” Alex said as he pulled away and grasped the condom between his fingers. “So… it seems like a waste of a perfectly flawed condom to actually open it and use it…”

“Alex-”

“I mean, if it’s just gonna break and I’ll still get to feel your love inside me, why not just take out the middleman?”

“What _exactly_ are you saying?”

“Do I have to spell everything out for you?”

“Yes.” Alex chuckled. “I mean, you went from being annoyed about the curtains to telling me to curb my love for you and now I think you’re about to tell me to take you right here on the kitchen table…?” Michael was frowning and Alex couldn’t help kissing him.

“No, I’m not going to ask you to fuck me on the kitchen table,” Alex assured him. “You’re going to carry me into the bedroom and-”

“And then we’ll flamingle?” Michael asked, hopefully.

Alex laughed again then slid his arms around Michael’s neck again. Looked deep into his eyes before leaning over to whisper in his ear.

“And then you’re going to fuck my brains out.”

A low growl escaped Michael’s lips and he immediately scooped Alex into his arms then proceeded to carry him to the bedroom but as soon as he reached the door, he stopped, hesitant.

“What?” Alex frowned; his arms were around Michael’s neck as he was being carried bridal style. “Now you don’t want to,” he breathed in Michael’s ear. “Flamingle?” He whispered.

Michael kissed him, his tongue sliding into Alex’s mouth as he claimed his lips in a deep kiss. He loved the rare occasions that Alex would utter that single word. His cock was already hard.

“It’s not that,” Michael hissed. “Trust me, I want to Flamingle your brains out… But… Uh…”

“What?” Alex’s heart sank. What was wrong?

“I… Uh… may have jokingly redecorated the bedroom after you were in the shower...”

Alex sighed yet smiled up at Michael.

“Okay, show me what you got,” he said before closing his eyes.

Michael used his powers to open the door then he stepped into the room with Alex still cradled in his arms. He surveyed the decorations but wasn’t going to back down now. He told Alex to open his eyes.

It wasn’t as bad as Alex had braced for. No worse than the way Michael had set the room up on his birthday. The flamingo rug was on the floor and the flamingo quilt was back upon the bed. Hanging from the ceiling was a bunting of different colored flamingos and in the corner, next to Alex’s giant plush alien was a fluffy flamingo.

“I went overboard,” Michael whispered. “I know and I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Alex replied. “I appreciate the thoughtfulness… Really.”

“I, uh, was going to surprise you tonight in the costume but I think I’d rather make love to you right now, just like this.”

Michael carried Alex across the room and placed him on the bed, leaned over and kissed him deeply. Alex wrapped his arms around Michael and pulled him onto the bed with him. He immediately climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs.

“There are way too many flamingos in this room,” Alex said to him. “But boy are they about to witness quite a show,”

“Oh, they are, are they?” Michael asked.

Alex pulled his shirt off over his head, tossed it aside then yanked at Michael’s unbuttoned shirt. He took control and flipped them both so Alex was lying on his back and Michael pulled his pants down, clear from his body and dropped them onto the floor.

He crawled up to meet Alex and they shared heated kisses while Michael’s hand caressed Alex’s hardness through his underwear. He thrust into Michael’s grasp while their kisses became less intense, slower and gentler.

“Are you still gonna fuck me?” Alex whispered. “Fuck me _so hard_ …”

“I’m gonna flamingle your fucking brains out,” Michael replied.

“Better call in sick to work, Michael.”

“Aren’t you lucky it’s Sunday then, so we can stay in this bed, flamingling, _all day_ ,”

“In that case, you better be prepared to put that costume on at some point today,”

“Maybe you should put it on, love, be my pretty flamingo.”

Alex smiled and broke away from Michael. He slid off the bed and made his way over to the closet, threw it open and pulled out the infamous flamingo costume. Michael sat up on the bed, watching as Alex slowly lowered his underwear so he was completely naked. He licked his lips as Alex slipped the costume over his head, adjusted it just right and turned to look at Michael.

“I know you just said there’s too many flamingos in here but you’re definitely the sexist flamingo I’ve ever seen,” Michael said as he crawled off the bed and started across the room.

“You’ve seen _other_ sexy flamingos to compare me to?” Alex teased him.

He placed his hands on his hips, staring Michael down but his mock annoyance just made his love smile. Michael reached out and slid his arms around Alex, hands trailing down his body to touch the fabric of the costume.

Alex wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck and they looked into each other’s eyes.

“You’re _my_ flamingo, Alex, that’s all that matters to me,” Michael assured him.

He hoisted Alex off his feet, moved forward to shove him against the closet door. Bodies pressed together, crotches rubbing against each other. Lips crushing together in a desperate, heated kiss.

“Fuck me, Michael,” Alex gasped. “Please?”

“How the heck did you take me seriously in that outfit?”

“You’re sexy no matter what you wear… I think you’re underestimating just how attracted to you I really am.”

Michael reached underneath the costume, grasped Alex’s hard cock with his fingers.

“Oh, I can definitely feel it,” Michael hissed in Alex’s ear before taking his lobe between his teeth. “My sexy little Flamingo.”

“Little? You’re implying I’m little?”

Michael pulled far enough away to look into Alex’s lust filled eyes, certain the lust in his own matched.

“Are we going to bicker or are we gonna fuck?” Michael asked him.

“You’re going to fuck me, Michael,” Alex replied. “Right _now_!”

He held Alex tight as he carried him back to the bed, placed him on top of the flamingo quilt then carefully pushed the beak of the costume out of the way so they could kiss again and again and again.

“You haven’t forgotten the rules about coming on the costume, right?” Alex asked him.

“Oh, Alex, I’m gonna have you out of the costume, completely naked, begging and pleasing long before you come.”

“You’re all talk, Michael.”

“That’s what you think,”

“Guerin,” Alex slipped his fingers into Michael’s curls and tugged, causing him to look into each other’s eyes. “Less talk, more flamingle.”

“Whatever you say, my Pretty Flamingo.”


End file.
